


Less Talking, More Sleeping

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Diana and Faye are college roommates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the 'roommates' square at Femslash February Trope Bingo.

Diana cursed as she tripped over a pair of high heels lying in the middle of the dorm room floor. “Faye, would it kill you to put you shoes in the closet when you aren’t wearing them?”

From where she lay in her bed, Faye cracked open one eye. “It’s too early for this fight, Diana” she moaned. “Come back to bed.”

Diana slid in next to Faye. “I had to use the bathroom” she explained, as Faye wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“Shh” Faye said. “Less talking, more sleeping.”

Diana chuckled and drifted back to sleep. Faye may not have been the neatest roommate, but Diana wouldn’t have asked for any other.


End file.
